


Красавчик Эван

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: — Кто ещё? Розье, конечно!— Розье нет в живых. Его выследили скоро после вашего ареста. Он оказал сопротивление и был убит.— Он... он ничего другого не заслуживал.(ГП и КО, гл. 30)
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Красавчик Эван

_1977_

— Эй, Сириус! Ты же из приличной семьи. Уж ты-то должен знать правила дуэли! 

Эван скользящей — вот уж вправду змеиной! — походкой отсекает Снейпа от Мародёров, отвешивает шутливый поклон, больше адресованный Блэку. Тот кривится, но отвечает поклоном на поклон. 

Они расходятся, сверля друг друга глазами, движутся по невидимой окружности. И толпа расступается, освобождает им место. Поттер одёргивает дружков, Люпин ещё тянется влезть, сказать что-то, но короткий жест пресекает все попытки. 

Чистокровные, у них свои игры. 

Шпилями смыкаются над школьным двором верхушки башен Хогвартса. Горгульи, будто почуяв добычу, высовывают уродливые морды из затенённых ниш, выпускают когти на пробу и распускают каменные крылья. 

Северный ветер с дальних гор тревожит макушки деревьев, треплет листву, лишь пробуя на вкус, который листок сорвётся первым. 

— Чего тянешь, Розье?

— Даю тебе время попрощаться со званием лучшего дуэлянта в школе.

Снейп скрежещет зубами да косится из-за завесы волос на парочку, будто вальсирующую в центре школьного двора. 

Розье и Блэк. Черногривый Блэк, весь вычерченный резкими, прямыми штрихами по мрамору кожи. Слишком громкий, развязный, яркий для пасмурных пейзажей Шотландии. И Эван — звёздный мальчик — Розье. С золотом кудрей, с глазами чище небес, с улыбкой маггловского всеблагого Христа, сладкий, как ангелок на пасхальной открытке. Обоих бы проклял! 

— Таранталлегра!

— Что за детский сад, Блэк? Апнео! [1] 

— Рехнулся?! Редукто! 

— Протего. Начинаешь путать слова, Блэк? Две задачи за раз — для твоих куриных мозгов перебор, да? Авис.

На Блэка пикирует стайка златокрылых птах, каждая из которых усиленно метит в глаза. Эван, улучив момент, обходит со спины, бросает невербальное заклятье на ноги противника и следом чары немоты. Снейп из своего угла только злорадствует: в невербальных чарах Блэк отчаянно пасует. 

Над его мычанием хохочет половина двора. Разумеется, та половина, что носит зелёные галстуки. 

— Что, Блэкки-бой, потерял дар речи? Сдаёшься? Не слышу-у-у!

Каким-то чудом (а Снейп бы назвал то чудо мародёрами) Блэк всё же скидывает чары и выкрикивает Эвану прямо в лицо: «Секо!»

Зелёный галстук двумя неровными полосками падает на булыжники. Розовой капелью перечёркнута щека, золотящаяся на солнце. Ещё теплом, сентябрьском солнце. 

Блэк надсадно дышит и опускает палочку. Эван, не моргая, смотрит на него, шевелит губами, пятится. И когда Блэк уже готов праздновать победу… вместо ликования вдруг падает на мощёные булыжники, сжимается в комок, будто связанный, и крутится на месте волчком. 

Эван усмехается, отирает ладонью кровь с щеки, возвращается к друзьям. Мальсибер хлопает его по плечу, Эйвери крутится рядом и треплется без умолку. Шутя и посмеиваясь, они уходят в сторону Большого зала. Снейп провожает компанию мрачным взглядом. 

Обрывки галстука остаются на мощёном дворе. 

_1978_

С севера тянутся тучи, набирается сил подлая морось. Но пока на дворе октябрь, солнечные лучи путаются в кленовых кронах, отражаются между оконными стеклами и допоздна задерживаются на улочках и мостовых.

Эван щурится на падающий из окна свет, дёргает занавеску и возвращается к зеркалу, в тысячный раз поправляет воротник мантии, широкие рукава. 

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, сынок, — подходит к нему со спины мать, снимает невидимую пылинку с плеча и поправляет упавшие на лоб кудри, — ты безупречен, как и всегда. 

— Да-да, я просто… 

— Не могу налюбоваться на себя в зеркало? — шутливо заканчивает за него отец, приобнимает за плечи и уводит к двери. — Ты справишься, сын. Я в тебе уверен.

— Да… спасибо, пап, — Эван запинается, сглатывает и шепчет едва слышно: — Я просто волнуюсь. Знаешь, это же на всю жизнь. Вот вы с мамой… 

— Мы с мамой дьявольски напились в тот день, не сравнивай. Мне до сих пор стыдно. Ну, иди. 

Он кивает, сжимает напоследок руку отцу и, не оглядываясь, твёрдым шагом проходит мимо друзей и родных, прямо к своему законному месту. Дыхание сводит, ладони мгновенно потеют, и всё же Эван заставляет себя стоять ровно и неподвижно. Под десятками пристальных взоров становится неловко и даже страшно, пока наконец он не слышит своё имя. 

— Эван Розье, готов ли ты… 

Готов ли он! Да ради всего святого, он к этому дню с первого курса готовился! Мечтал! Он чуть ли не подпрыгивает от нетерпения, чтобы не перебить величественный, степенный голос, не выкрикнуть своё взволнованное «да»... 

— Присягнуть мне на верность, принять мою метку и служить чистой крови до самой смерти? 

— Да, мой лорд.

Он опускается на одно колено, закатывает левый рукав чёрной мантии и подставляет предплечье под палочку Тёмного Лорда. 

_1979_

К концу ноября снег валит вязкими тяжёлыми хлопьями. Грязь подворотен и тёмных кварталов на окраинах городов скрывается на пару часов под пушистым белым покрывалом. Из множества каминных труб начинает валить дымок, прихожие встречают гостей ароматами бузины и чая с молоком. Того и гляди появятся первые весточки грядущего Рождества.

На тихой, сонной площади раздаются громкие хлопки. Трое молодых мужчин в чёрных мантиях появляются прямо из воздуха, отряхиваются и, не сговариваясь, сворачивают налево, в сторону церкви. 

— Малфой, ты точно не спутал город?

— Ты мне до конца жизни теперь будешь припоминать, Снейп? Всего-то один раз с аппарацией промахнулся! 

— Прости, Люци, но это и вправду слишком смешно, чтобы не припомнить!

— И ты туда же, Розье?! Тебя вообще в том рейде не было!

— Конечно, не было, — охотно кивает тот, дышит на озябшие ладони и ожесточенно растирает их, — мне Эйвери рассказал, а ему Мальсибер, а ему Нотт, который узнал от Яксли, которому рассказал Руквуд… 

— Ну прямо не Упивающиеся Смертью, а клуб любительниц посплетничать! — обрывает Малфой, закатывает глаза и ёрничает: — Вы носки ещё не начали вязать, нет? 

— Обижаете, синьорина Люци!

— Да хватит вам. У нас задание вообще-то! — срывается Снейп, останавливается посреди дороги, с подозрением оглядывает припорошенную снегом статую ангела и складывает руки на груди. — Эв, карта у тебя? Или нет, не так. Хоть один из вас двоих удосужился взять карту? 

Ему молча протягивают по карте слева и справа. С кивком тот забирает обе. С некоторых остолопов станется и разные карты взять. 

— Заблудились, мальчики? — доносится окрик со спины.

Снейп прикрывает глаза и беззвучно матерится сквозь зубы, прежде чем обернуться. Пятеро, из которых двое — точно авроры. И любой лучше Малфоя владеет боевыми заклинаниями. 

— С меня громила-аврор и братишки Прюэтты, — бросает Эван, выхватывает палочку и на излёте колдует сеть стреноживающих чар. — Хотя бы отвлеки остальных! 

И Снейп отвлекает, матерясь через проклятье. В том числе и потому, что брани знает куда как больше, чем действенных боевых проклятий. А ведь хотел просто зелья варить. 

Один из пятерых орденцев совсем мальчишка, как бы не школьник, падает замертво и застывает на заснеженной площади, прямо под постаментом ангела. Снейп стискивает палочку крепче, отворачивается и шлёт Сектумсемпру на второго.

— Кингсли, тащи белобрысого в аврорат! — кричит один из Прюэттов, поди разбери на бегу, который. — Этих живьём не возьмём!

Эван, блокированный двумя Прюэттами разом, едва успевает отбиваться и добавлять щиты. Снейп еле держится на ногах, но — кляня всё на свете и Нарциссу с её обожаемым сыночком в особенности — бьёт в мощную спину Кингсли Петрификусом. И валится в снег где стоял. 

Кингсли, к счастью, падает тоже. 

Обездвиженный неизвестно чьим проклятьем, Люц торчит у стены, безмолвно разевает рот, как выброшенная на берег щука, и таращится на бой. 

Снейп переводит взгляд на Эвана. Отключаться нельзя, ни в коем случае, поэтому он раз за разом усилием воли цепляется за мельтешение на снежном полотне. И если Эвана он ещё в силах различить, то Прюэтты… 

Оба — слишком рыжие, обсыпанные веснушками, как оспинами, в кроваво-красных мантиях. Не для того ли, чтоб не видеть крови на них? И Эван, златоглавый ангелок Эван, зажат между ними, как меж двух огней. В вихре вспышек, заклятий, криков, в суете переплетённых тел кажется, будто танцует в огне. И он хорош, диво как хорош. 

Отблески красных лучей подсвечивают его лицо, играют бликами в светлых глазах. Будь Эван средневековым ведьмаком, как красиво горел бы на костре! Дурна-а-ая, дурная мысль… 

Костёр из пары Прюэттов загоняет в угол и, кажется, вот-вот поглотит его. Но Эван отбрасывает обоих серебристым щитом, валит с ног и уходит, не бросив решающую Аваду ни в одного из них.

— Ты что творишь, идиот? — брызжет слюной Малфой, едва освободившись от чар. — Добей их! Живо, пока не очнулись! 

— Бить лежачего? Это ниже моего достоинства. Добивай сам, коль угодно. 

Снейп смаргивает налипшие на ресницы снежинки, собирается с силами, чтоб подняться, и думает, перепадёт ли им такого же благородства. Достанет ли тем же Мародёрам, орденцам или аврорам не добивать лежачего? Не тащить на допрос обессиленного? Не нападать вчетвером на одного? 

— Поз-зёр! 

— Павлин, — парирует Розье и кивает на поверженного Снейпа, — тебе с ним аппарировать. Я своё отработал на сегодня. 

Эван запрокидывает голову, поводит плечом, скидывая кудри. И только Снейп, кажется, замечает его посиневшие кончики пальцев, взбухшие, натянутые до предела вены на руке, судорожную хватку на рукояти палочки.

Или привиделось, когда уж совсем отключался? 

_1980_

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой! Жених может поцеловать невесту.

Бережно, кончиками пальцев Эван поднимает фату, улыбается своей теперь уже жене, склоняется к ней и подтверждает клятвы трепетным касанием губ. Он отстраняется и никак не может отвести взгляда, подносит к губам её ладонь и не верит, что в самом деле получил в жёны лучшую из ведьм. Её кожа белее декабрьского снега за свадебным шатром, в её глазах Эван находит прощение всем своим грехам, покой истерзанной душе. От одной её улыбки вскипает кровь в жилах, и за неё одну можно, кажется, сразить на дуэли хоть целый аврорат. 

Среди гостей раздаются поздравления, пожелания, вспоминают про первый танец. Кто-то из парней выкрикивает ободряющие пошлости, и его жена заливается совершенно очаровательным румянцем.

— Ну что за животные мои друзья, — с покаянной улыбкой вздыхает Розье, целует ей ручку и заглядывает исподлобья. — Простишь их? Думаю, они ещё и напиться успели. 

— Прощу, если вы не станете… пить с ними.

— О, моя милая миссис Розье, как вы строги, как требовательны! — Эван театрально прикладывает руку ко лбу, корчит гримаску вселенского страдания и тут же заливается смехом. — Нет, я бы не посмел. Ни за что в жизни. Только не в нашу первую брачную ночь. Нет-нет-нет. 

— Эви, ты совсем вогнал девушку в краску. Как так можно? — одёргивает его мать, качает головой и шутливо треплет за ухо, как в детстве. — Перестань же паясничать, Эван. 

— Дай ему отшутиться напоследок, — вмешивается отец, передаёт бокалы с шампанским с подноса и салютует вмиг отбросившему шутовство сыну, — за вас, дети. За новую семью, за ваших будущих детей и за чистую кровь!

«За чистую кровь!» — нестройным хором подхватывают гости. Эван поднимает бокал повыше, чтобы чокнуться. Рукав спадает до локтя и открывает отчётливо выжженную на молочной коже чёрную метку. 

«За чистую кровь!» — доносится со всех концов шатра. 

_1981_

Над аллеей грохочет-разлетается крик: «Ухо-о-одим!» 

С оглушительной дробью множества хлопков аппарируют авроры. Они будто занимают всю Диагон-аллею. Снейпа выталкивает потоком толпы в тёмный грязный проулок, и из-за угла поросшей мхом хибары он наблюдает, как Эван — красавчик Эван! — танцует по кругу, жалит и улыбается. 

Против него, совсем мальчишки, выходит Грозный Глаз. Толпа ревёт, и эта дуэль всё больше походит на дикую бойню. 

Эван на миг прерывает свой смертоносный танец, смотрит поверх толпы авроров, прямо на Снейпа. Или так только кажется? Хочется, чтобы так было? 

— Бомбарда Максима! — выкрикивает Грозный Глаз и обрушивает на Эвана каменную колонну. Тот успевает в последнюю секунду отскочить, прикрыться щитом, пытается улизнуть, обойти по дуге, но ревущая толпа не оставляет ему места для манёвра. 

Грюм швыряется режущими, но всё по касательной. В набежавшие лужи падают лоскуты мантии, золотые кудри и редкие капли крови. Но Эван — красавчик Эван, лучший дуэлянт Хогвартса, звёздный мальчик! — попросту и не представлял удара железной тростью. Ведь это не по-джентльменски, верно? Против правил дуэли, совершенно точно. 

А Грюм плевал на дуэли и валит Эвана с одного удара. Тот падает на одно колено, склоняет голову. Снежинки падают на него, сплетаются в тонкий узор на золоте кудрей белым саваном. Точно ангел на заклание пред грозным языческим божком. 

— Сдавайся, мальчишка.

Снейп солидарен с призывом Грюма, и с тем понимает, что такого чуда уж точно не случится. Эван змейкой увиливает из-под прицела, раскатисто смеётся и в отместку отсекает Грюму кончик носа. В самом деле, позёр! 

И он продолжает свой смертоносный танец, кружит среди алой аврорской своры, щедро одаривая поцелуями зелёных лучей. Хотя глаза красны от лопающихся сосудов, пальцы синеют и рука судорожно, остервенело стискивает палочку. 

— За чистую кровь! — разносится напоследок звонкий, летящий голос и стихает. 

Снейп закусывает кулак и бесшумно аппарирует прочь. 

[1] — в списках заклинаний Поттерианы приводится «Анапнео» для очистки дыхательных путей. Логично предложить, что и заклятье без отрицательной приставки «ан» — «Апнео» будет работать. Соответственно, со значением закупорки дыхательных путей. 

Также созвучно со словом древнегреческого происхождения _апноэ_ — «остановка дыхания». 


End file.
